


The constant visitor.

by Lopilops



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Desire, Hangover, M/M, Spooning, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopilops/pseuds/Lopilops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was suppose to be a one night stand. For some reason it didn't end there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The constant visitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Short one . I didn't add the Smut part cause I'm not good at it sorry. Jackson's to do list is slow pace. I made this to see if I was capturing their voice. .-.

Stiles knew well what happened because his behind ached the morning he woke up from a hangover in Jackson's room. They were both naked. He was surprised of the outcome from his drunk behaviour because he had blurry recollection of last night. " What are you waiting for? Leave! " said Jackson. 

Stiles is bisexual but experimenting never crossed his mind. He stood up. He pulled his pants and he put his shirt and left Jackson's room. No words were spoken and Jackson's parents were out of sight. He called his dad and told the sheriff he was alright. That day he went to school hungry. 

" You smell like Jackson and alcohol, " said Scott while they walked past the horde of students in the corridors. " What happened last night ? " Stiles asked.

"Jackson told everyone to leave. "

" Yeah and you left me in sour wolf juniors house. " 

The day flew by and that night the storm was so strong that the wind knocked on his window. The sound got louder while he read a book on his bed. He checked what it was and saw Jackson drenched outside. He opened his window and droplets of water came in with the force of the wind. 

" Why are you outside my window? " said Stiles. Jackson forced himself into Stiles room.

" Sure invite yourself in . Like alpha like beta . . . " Stiles closed the window.

Jackson was dripping water on the floor and he shook his body . Stiles took a towel and threw it at Jackson. " This smells like shit. You expect me to use this? "

" This isn't exactly a five star hotel. Get a clue. " Stiles sat on his bed. Jackson took his shirt and pants off. 

" What are you doing ? " asked Stiles.

" What does it look like genius? " said Jackson and wiped his body.

" No what are you doing here? "

Jackson looked at Stiles, " I can't get you out of my head. What did you do to me last night you piece of shit." 

" I don't know does me being human clarify things for you?" 

Jackson grabbed his hands and pinned him on the bed. " Fix it " said Jackson. 

" I'm not a puppy psychologist . " 

" I know what you are. I can feel it . You fucking want me. " 

He wanted shout but what would be weirder being found by his dad while Jackson was naked on top of him or giving into Jackson's seductive body. Deep down he knew what he wanted. Temptation. 

The next morning, he woke up and Jackson was spooning him. He remembered it to well the sounds that he made while Jackson held him and his cheeks turned red. 

" Jackson get up! " he pushed Jackson off his bed. 

" You fucker do you have a death wish!? " 

" Get out. " 

" I'll see you tonight , " Jackson grabbed his shirt and pants and left troughs Stiles window. 

It's been a month since Jackson's constant visit and Stiles got used to waking up every morning being cuddled by Jackson. Stiles hasn't stayed up late playing video games in a while. Sometimes he did with Jackson because they were to tired from bed exercises and they couldn't sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated xP


End file.
